Tahu
by pinkviolin
Summary: Karena dia adalah anak yang kau kandung, lalu kau lahirkan, lalu kau rawat, maka kau tahu. Mikoto / Itachi. ONESHOT


**Tahu**

**By: ****pink-violin**

Disclaimer: Naruto dan semua di dalamnya milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Klotak klotak.

Barang berat di tangan. Bergerak, berderak. Apa tak retak?.

Klotak klotak.

Lihat ke depan, lihat ke mana? Pandanganmu terhalang kotak.

Brak!

Uh oh. Belanjaanmu kini di jalanan, terserak!

* * *

"Ibu?"

Ketua ANBU muda, Uchiha Itachi, anakmu, merendahkan tubuhnya dan mulai memunguti belanjaanmu yang berantakan di jalanan.

"Ceroboh sekali. Menjatuhkan belanjaan seperti ini."

Kau mengerutkan kening, membuka mulut ingin protes, tapi menutupnya lagi. Tersenyum melihat anak lelakimu yang sekarang membawa belanjaan beratmu.

"Sini, biar sebagian ibu bawa sendiri" kau bersuara.

Remaja di depanmu mendecakkan lidahnya, menggumam. "Tak usah, hal seperti ini kecil bagiku."

Memutar bola mata, kau mengambil beberapa dari tumpukan paling atas di tangan anak sulungmu, memindahkan kotak-kotak itu kembali ke tanganmu.

"Ibu, aku bilang biar aku yang bawa semua." kata anakmu dengan nada agak keras.

Tapi, kau malah terus berjalan mendahuluinya.

Kau terus berjalan karena kau tahu.

Karena dia adalah anak yang kau kandung, lalu kau lahirkan, lalu kau rawat, maka kau tahu.

Kalau sebenarnya dia sama kewalahannya denganmu membawa barang-barang berat itu.

* * *

"Kau hebat sekali, Sasuke-kun!" teriakmu gembira pada suatu ketika, memeluk erat pria kecil yang baru saja berhasil untuk pertama kali mengambil potongan tomat, yang sengaja kau potong besar-besar, dengan sumpit.

Uchiha kecilmu tersenyum lebar dengan mata hitamnya yang bersinar gembira.

Namun, di sudut ruang makan, saudara laki-lakinya membuang muka.

Dan, tentu saja, kau tahu.

Karena dia adalah anak yang kau kandung, lalu kau lahirkan, lalu kau rawat, maka kau tahu.

Kalau ia cemburu.

* * *

"Fugaku..."

Menengadahkan kepala, kau memandang lelaki yang kau panggil namanya, yang pangkuan hangatnya tengah menjadi bantal lehermu senja itu.

Lelaki itu, suamimu, Uchiha Fugaku, menurunkan tatapannya, dari berita tewasnya seorang Uchiha yang lumayan akrab hubungannya dengan seorang anggota keluargamu di surat kabar, ke matamu.

Kau lalu menyelipkan rambutnya, yang tak taat pada garis sisiran yang kau buat setiap pagi, kembali ke balik telinganya. Puas dengan hasil kerjamu –walaupun hanya merapihkan sehelai rambut, bagimu hal itu sudah termasuk salah satu bentuk pekerjaan- kau tersenyum.

Ia mengusap lembut tulang pipimu yang tinggi, kemudian kembali membaca surat kabar.

Dan kau, tetap dalam lingkup suamimu, sengaja merubah posisi. Sekarang membelakangi pintu.

Kau merubah posisimu karena kau tahu.

Karena dia adalah anak yang kau kandung, lalu kau lahirkan, lalu kau rawat, maka kau tahu.

Kalau ia sedang berdiri, diam bergeming di balik pintu.

* * *

"Baru pulang, Itachi?"

Kau merasakan, angin malam berhembus dari pintu terbuka di balik punggungmu.

"Ya."

Kau mendengar suara orang yang pertama kali mendapat kesempatan untuk memanggilmu 'Ibu', mengucap kalimat tersingkat dalam kamus.

Dan, langsung saat itu juga, kau tahu.

Karena dia adalah anak yang kau kandung, lalu kau lahirkan, lalu kau rawat, maka kau tahu.

Kalau Uchiha Itachi, sang jenius yang pernah berenang di air ketuban dalam rahimmu selama sembilan bulan lebih dua minggu, datang melewati pintu ruang keluargamu kali ini, untuk membunuh kau dan suamimu.

* * *

"Ayah! Ibu!"

Kau tersentak, di saat-saat terakhir hidupmu yang singkat, menyadari bahwa anakmu, Sasuke, berada di balik ruangan di mana kau, jasad suamimu, dan dia berada.

"Sasuke... Jangan masuk!"

Kau meraung dengan napas terakhirmu.

Biar bagaimanapun, kau tak ingin si kecil yang menyayangimu melihatmu mati bersimbah darah.

"Huh..."

Kau menegakkan kepalamu, balas menatap mata hitam milik anakmu, yang mendengus kepadamu di penghujung waktumu.

Bayangan sosok anakmu mulai berkabut. Kau mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Lalu, kau tersenyum.

Kau tersenyum karena kau tahu.

Kau sangatsangatsangat tahu.

Karena dia adalah anak yang kau kandung, lalu kau lahirkan, lalu kau rawat, maka kau sangatsangatsangat tahu.

Kalau di lubuk hatinya yang murni, ia sangatsangatsangat mencintaimu.

* * *

Fin

Authoress' Note:

Waduh, saya jujur bingung ini apa. Terserah yang baca deh, mau nganggep ini kasih sayang ibu anak apa… 'itu'.

**Kritik dan saran** anda sekalian akan **sangat berarti** buat saya.. XDD

Tapi tolong jangan ributin kayak, "Wah! Parah! Ini mah incest! Blablabla" Soalnya, seperti yang saya udah bilang, TERSERAH ANDA MAU NGANGGEP INI APA. Hehehehe.. :DDD

Thankieeeeeeeeeeeeeeees,

Nunu


End file.
